Mati Satu, Layu Semua
by Chic White
Summary: Kenalin, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok paling bebal tapi cinta damai. Gamers sejati yang bikin gue enggan nyentuh dunia game dan tetek-bengeknya. Orang yang bikin gue malu-maluin gelar diri sendiri. Gue—Naruto, dan gue kangen sama dia./"S-sasuke?"/"Gak perlu kangen sama gue..."/warn : fem!Naru sequel from Cypress


**Tittle : Mati Satu, Layu Semua**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt&Comfort/Romance/mepet humor gak ada lucunya**

**Main Character : fem!Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything than fun :D There's Sempurna Lyrics by Andra&The BackBone**

**Summary : **Kenalin, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok paling _bebal_ tapi cinta damai. _Gamers_ sejati yang bikin gue enggan nyentuh dunia _game_ dan _tetek-bengeknya_. Orang yang bikin gue malu-maluin _gelar_ diri sendiri. Gue—Naruto, dan gue _kangen_ sama dia./"S-sasuke?"/"Gak perlu kangen sama gue..."

**Warning ! OOC, AU, miss-EYD-diSENGAJA, fem!Naru, gaje, abal, garing, pasaran, bash-sana-sini, gak bermutu, mungkin menyebabkan efek samping muntah-muntah setelah membacanya.**

**(A/N : Sequel dari fanfic Cypress. Jujur aja, apa ff ini udah mirip dengan diary? :v)**

_**Thanks loe udah nungguin gue. Maaf, gue gak bisa jadi pacar yang baik buat loe. Cuma loe satu-satunya yang sabar jadi partner gue di RP. Gue sadar... Bagi gue, loe itu bunga Allysum. Lebih berharga dari kecantikan.**_

_**Pacar loe yang ganteng,**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mati Satu, Layu Semua**

**©Chic White©**

_An Absurd sequel from Cypress_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pernah mendengar pepatah '_mati satu tumbuh seribu'_? Gue yakin kalian pernah mendengarnya. Dan ya, makna pepatah itu memang untuk memotivasi seseorang. Indah, bukan? Harusnya sih gitu. Tapi percayalah! Kalau Kurama—kakak gue—yang ngomong, maknanya tuh lain! Dijamin nyerempet ke hati!

"Jangan gitu, Nar! Mati satu tumbuh seribu, kok! Loe percaya sama kakak loe yang ganteng ini kan?"—itu yang sering Kurama ucapin semingguan ini.

Mungkin kalau yang bilang gitu ke gue adalah kakak idaman macam Itachi, gue bisa terharu. Tapi ini Kurama, _bro_! Dia pengecualian dari segala pengecualian! Percaya sama Kurama = berjemur di pantai saat Tsunami datang. Di saat kakak lain ngalah sama adik, Kurama enjoy bikin gue uring-uringan. Di saat kakak lain senyum bangga buat adiknya, Kurama malah nyombongin keahliannya yang gak bisa gue kejar, ditambah bonus—bilang kalau gue ini masih _cemen_. Di saat kakak lain bela adiknya yang kena _bully_, Kurama malah memperparahnya. Ada sih waktu-waktu tertentu saat dia jadi keren dan berdiri ngelindungin gue dari kejamnya dunia. Tapi gak pernah tahan lama! Setelahnya dia kembali jadi orang paling nyebelin yang gue kenal!

_Tsundere_? Sepertinya memang begitu...

Seharusnya gue gak usah kaget kalau omongan Kurama itu Cuma manis di depannya doang. Emang guenya juga yang salah, berharap banget orang-yang-dengan-sangat-terpaksa-gue-akuin-sebagai-kakak-itu bakalan ngehibur gue, saat gue lagi masa-masa inkubasi virus galau begini.

_Nahlho?_ Gue, Uzumaki Naruto, murid baru di SMU Konoha yang bikin gempar kakak senior pas MOS sebulan yang lalu itu, bisa terinfeksi virus galau? Jangan salahin gue. Salahin semua temen-temen baru gue yang heboh ngomongin masa indah penuh_ roman picisan_ mereka dengan sang terkasih, sedangkan gue Cuma bisa liatin kebahagiaan mereka sambil pundung di pojokkan. Mau nimbrung? Apa yang bakal gue ceritain ke mereka? Mau gak mau gue harus sadar, status gue dua tahun ini udah nge_janda_.

Yang paling parah dari semua ini adalah Kurama berhasil peka, kalau gue lagi kena virus galau. Mau gak mau harus gue akuin, Kurama selalu mengerti isi hati gue dari dulu. Dan dia dengan mudahnya nebak kalau gue lagi galau! Gue bersumpah gue _Cuma_ ngelamun sambil mandangin foto Sasuke! Harusnya Kurama gak tahu gue galau!

Nah, diam-diam ternyata kakak gue yang nyebelin dan perhatiannya gak bisa dibedain itu ngulik ke sekolah dan berhasil tahu, kalau gue galau karena satu hal yang paling gue hindarin dari dulu. _Kangen sama Sasuke._

Oh please! Gak ada kerjaan banget gue kangen sama pantat ayam jelek itu!

Kurama mengintrogasi gue dua hari yang lalu. Gue yang gak bisa ngelak terpaksa ngaku, kalau gue emang kangen sama itu anak ayam. Awalnya Kurama senyum ke arah gue, nenangin banget. Tapi lama-lama senyumnya itu berubah rada mencurigakan. Dan dengan entengnya dia bilang :

"Tenang aja, Nar. Cinta adalah perasaan sakral yang bisa dirasakan siapapun. Jika mati satu, maka tumbuh seribu."

Itu sih prinsip _relationship_-nya Kurama! Perlu ditekankan, _italic_, _underline_, _bold_, jangan lupa _capslock_, Kurama itu cerminan _**PLAYBOY**_ tingkat_ kronis_! Belum pernah sekalipun gue liat dia serius sama satu cewek. Gue juga emang _susah _jatuh cinta. Tapi beda dengan Kurama, hati gue udah ketarik sama seekor ayam yang lagi tidur hibernasi di alam _sana_! Terus gue harus gimana coba?

Saat gue nanya serius, gimana tips buat ngelupain si ayam, Kurama makin nyebelin! Dia bilang,"Biarkan waktu menumbuhkan perasaan itu di hati yang lain. Suatu saat dia akan menghampirimu, membawa bias cahaya pelangi itu." Jujur, itu pertama kalinya gue ngedenger kalimat melankolis sok puitis yang _nancep _dan _ngena_ banget di hati gue dari sesosok Kurama. Saat itu gue bener-bener bersyukur punya kakak kayak Kurama. Tapi dasar nasib gue emang sial, Kurama gak semanis yang gue kira. Setelah itu Kurama nyambung perkataannya,"Biasanya itu yang gue bilang ke mantan gue. Tapi kalau udah berhubungan sama loe,_ imotou_... Kayaknya para _pejantan_ keburu pingsan duluan sebelum masuk radius 1 km dari loe, deh! Loe kan _nyeremin_, haha!"

_Kampret!_ Kurama emang gak bisa dipuji! Dia gak pantes sama image malaikat bersayap yang sempet gue bayangin—tadi!

Dan untuk kedua kalinya gue nyesel konsultasi sama Kurama. Curhat sama dia emang gak bakalan ngehasilin apa-apa. Kalau Kurama jadi konsultan masalah, mungkin slogan yang bakal diiklanin di Tv adalah "_Menambah masalah, tanpa solusi!_". Yakin, percaya sama gue.

Oke, sebaiknya gue lupain dulu semua hal yang menuhin otak gue itu. Sekarang gue harus cepet-cepet tidur, atau...

"Udah tengah malem nih, _guys!_ Ayo nyalain lilinnya!"

...sang empunya villa—yang bikin gue terpaksa ikut nginep bareng temen sekelas baru yang lain—mulai dengan _ritual-ritual_ gaje nan tidak pentingnya.

_Wait!_ Tengah malem? _Lilin_? WHAAA! Jangan mikir gue sama temen-temen mau jadi babi ngepet, ya! Sumpah, lilin ini gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan alternatif _how to_ mencuri itu! _Suer!_

"Kita mulai! Bangun, Nar! Kita tahu loe belum tidur!"

Gak mau jadi korban kejahilan Kiba—yang tempo hari sukses bikin ketua OSIS mewek kejer dia kerjain sampe muncul di depan semuanya hanya memakai boxer di tengah lapangan—itu, gue milih buka mata dan bergabung dengan lingkaran remang-remang. Gak tahu deh apa yang bakal mereka lakuin kali ini. Terakhir kali di SMP kita ngelakuin ritual aneh ini, Shion minta salah seorang dari kita cerita. Tema-nya selalu berbeda. Yang bikin gue cengo adalah...Cuma gue, yang belum pernah dapet giliran selama ini. Tidak... Gue terlalu keren untuk bercerita di depan mereka semua!

"Jadi, Nar... Sekarang giliran loe."

_Mampus_!

"...Perintahnya—"

"—_Wait_! Gue sakit perut!"—gue motong perkataan Shion. Bisa gue rasain cengkraman tangan Shion di pundak gue. Desisannya bikin gue inget sama guru horror di SMP, Bakoro-_sensei_. Gue bergidik, ngebayangin kalau gadis cantik macam Shion sekarang lagi berubah wujud mirip _shinigami _Ryuk di serial Death Note yang _belotot_nya minta ampun itu.

"Loe gak akan kemana-mana, Nar. Kalo loe sakit perut, boker di sini juga gak masalah. Yang penting loe harus tetep cerita."

Sialan! Boker di sini? Hieee! Gimana kalau gue pengen boker beneran?! Sumpah Shion, loe itu cantik, manis, kenapa harus seserem dan sejorok ini, sih?!

"_Fine_! Gue ngalah! Apa yang harus gue ceritain?"

"_Describe your love to us_. Kak Kurama bilang sama kita, loe kemaren-kemaren ngegalauin cowok loe. Sepertinya menarik!"

Gue tahu dan sadar seberapa menyebalkannya kakak gue yang rambutnya merah kusut itu, tapi gue gak tahu kalau dia jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang gue bayangin!

'Kurama sialan!'batin gue, mulai dongkol.

"Gimana kalau diselingin lagu, Nar?"usulan dari si jenius-tapi-raja-malas alias Shikamaru bikin gue reflek bangkit, ngambil gitar yang kebetulan emang gue bawa dari rumah.

Gue ngambil nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri. Kalau memang mereka minta gue cerita, gue gak bisa ngelak. Mereka itu sohib gue dari masa SMP. Apalagi Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, dan Chouji—mereka sering banget _sharing game_ dengan gue. Gak ada salahnya gue cerita. Lagian ini kenangan terindah yang pernah gue punya. Kenangan, yang berhasil bikin gue dapet pengalaman buat ngerasain apa yang disebut orang-orang dengan _rindu_. Apa yang..._udah ah_! Lama-lama gini gue makin mirip cewek puitis. Jaga _image_, Nar! Cewek gagah _gak boleh_ puitis!

"Denger guys. Gue gak tau gue bakal nangis atau enggak. Jadi tolong, apapun yang terjadi, _titel_ gue sebagai cewek _bebal_ gak boleh _ilang_."ucap gue, sebelum memulai. Sohib gue yang emang keliatan udah penasaran banget Cuma ngangguk aja.

_Jreeng_... Suara gitar di petik msode _rhytm_ terdengar. Gue mengernyit, enggak nyaman sama suara sumbang nan fals dari gitar kesayangan gue itu. Seinget gue, gue selalu _nyetem_ gitar setiap sebelum-sesudah ngegitar, deh!

"Kiba, kali ini ulah loe keterlaluan. Nadanya terlalu melenceng!"gue protes seenaknya. Dan bener aja, ini memang ulah Kiba yang tempo hari curhat pengen bisa main gitar. Ini kesekian kalinya, gitar gue _rada error_ gara-gara dia. Coba lupain yang tadi, gue setel dulu nada-nya sampai semerdu suara gue. _Eitss!_ Gue gak bohong kok! Suara gue emang merdu! Kucing tetangga aja sampai mewek kejang-kejang denger suara gue, tuh!

"Siap, Nar?"

"Hm..."

Melodi petikkan lagunya Andra&The Bear**(?)**-SEMPURNA dari tempat tinggalnya si Author mulai terdengar. Bikin gue mulai ingusan, mendalami lirik lagu.

_Kau begitu sempurna..._

_Di mataku kau begitu indah..._

_Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu..._

_Di setiap langkahku..._

_Ku kan selalu memikirkan, dirimu..._

_Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu..._

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku,_

_Takkan mampu menghadapi semua,_

_Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa._

_Kau adalah darahku..._

_Kau adalah jantungku..._

_Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku,_

_Oh sayangku kau begitu..._

_Sempurna...Sempurna..._

_Kau genggam tanganku..._

_Saat diriku lemah dan terjatuh..._

_Kau bisikkan kata, dan hapus semua sesalku..._

_Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku,_

_Takkan mampu menghadapi semua,_

_Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa,_

_Kau adalah darahku..._

_Kau adalah jantungku..._

_Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku,_

_Oh sayangku kau begitu..._

_Sempurna...Sempurna..._

_Sempurna..._

"Kenapa loe nyanyiin lagu itu, Nar?"

Gue melotot gak terima. _Rhytm_**(?)** penutup aja belum beres, Kiba main motong dengan pertanyaan aja. Dia gak tahu apa lagu ini bener-bener menghangatkan hati gue? Kiba emang paling hebat nyari masalah sama gue!

"Ini bukan wawancara, sesi tanya jawab, atau apapun itu, Kib! Dengerin dulu dong, entar gue jelasin juga!"

"Iyaaaa! Maaaf!"

"Huffft! Nah, lagu tadi itu benar-benar berkesan buat gue. Itu adalah lagu terakhir yang _dia_ nyanyiin buat gue."

"Dia?"pertanyaan serempak dari sohib, gue jawab dengan senyuman yang gue gak yakin mereka bisa liat atau enggak, mengingat remangnya cahaya lilin ala kadarnya itu. Kepala gue mulai terbayangkan sosok gak ada kerennya**(gue bohong!)**yang belakangan bikin virus galau gue kambuh. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si ayam itu?

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu cowok pertama yang berhasil bikin gue nangis, ngelamun, mikirin hal lain selain dari _kekerenan_ diri gue sendiri,"gue memulai. Yang lain duduk merapat, siap mendengarkan segala hal yang bakal gue ceritain. "Dia orang pertama yang muji langsung kebebalan gue. Orang pertama, yang bikin gue bener-bener terbuka." Enggak tahu kenapa gue sekarang ketawa kecil.

"Uchiha...yang _itu_?"pertanyaan ambigu dari Neji gue sambut dengan anggukkan. Yaelah! Siapa yang gak kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga udah terpandang bulu keteknya**(?)** dari jaman nenek gayung terkenal?

"Ya! Awalnya gue juga gak tahu kalau dia Uchiha yang _itu_. Saat kita kenalan, posisi dia itu jauh dari rumah. Singkat kata, dia kabur."

"Terus gimana kalian bisa kenal?"—kalau pertanyaan Kiba yang ini, sukses bikin gue ketawa lepas. Enggak, pertanyaannya gak lucu kok. Gue Cuma jadi teringat aja gimana konyolnya kita waktu itu. Boro-boro ngebayangin punya ikatan kayak sekarang. Mikir bakal kenal aja enggak, tuh! Emang takdir gak akan ada yang tahu 'kan?

Gue juga gak pernah ngebayangin kalau gue yang kerennya tak tertandingi ini harus nyangkut di depan nisan batu bergambar pantat ayam itu!

Gue berdeham, lanjut cerita. "Gue kenal dia dari _Facebook_, tepatnya _fanspage roleplay_ yang saat itu gue _admin-_in. Interaksi awal kita waktu dia daftar jadi anggota. _Nol banget_. Secara, dia pake akun palsu, gue tersembunyi di balik _jubah fanspage._ Event pertama dua hari kemudian, gue masih inget jelas. Dia dikacangin yang lain, karena terlalu kaku, komentarnya kelewat pendek. Gue yang takut kehilangan anggota biarpun Cuma satu, banyakkin komentar dengan dia. Bahkan kadang dapet komplain dari member lain karena jadi kebiasaan, dibilang gue _pilkas_ sama Sasuke. Yang gue gak inget adalah...asal-usul obrolan gue sama Sasuke yang mulai nambah _word_, tapi sering berakhir jadi perdebatan gak bermutu. Setelah itu gue sama dia punya panggilan baru, _dobe-teme_."

"Di samping aktif di _page_, gue lebih _heboh_ di grup. Iseng, gue masukkin Sasuke ke grup. Di sana gue mulai tahu selangkah lebih jauh tentang Sasuke. Namanya, kebiasaannya, aktifitasnya. Sama dengan Sasuke yang mulai ngulik gue dan hapal dengan gaya menulis gue. Dia bahkan bisa nebak saat gue pake akun palsu."

"Rame nih..." temen-temen mulai tertarik.

Gue lanjut,"Sejak gue ketahuan seorang _gamers_, Sasuke makin nempel. Sampai pada suatu hari dia nanya gue punya pacar apa enggak.—" Di sini titik mula segalanya. Gue yang kelewat cuek sama banyak hal dan dihadapkan dengan hal baru yang Sasuke bawa. Mulai gue sama dia tuker nomor dan saling kenal lebih jauh lagi.

Gue ceritain semua hal yang bakalan selalu gue kenang itu. Mulai dari insiden ketonjoknya Sasuke Cuma gara-gara guenya salah sangka, sampai awal dari hubungan konyol gue sama ayam itu. _Sweet-unique relationship_ yang makin lama makin bikin gue lupa dengan keisengan gue. Semua yang diawalin dengan hal konyol, dan sempat Sasuke putusin dengan gak jelas juga. Waktu gue mulai dari pertemuan tak terduga di tahun baru dengan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi roda, sadar-sadar pipi gue mulai _basah_. Terkadang, inget detik-detik Sasuke ninggalin gue itu rasanya sakit banget. Selalu terlintas dalam benak gue, kenapa Sasuke ninggalin gue secepat itu? Tapi takdir tetep takdir. Gue emang gak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya gue masih beruntung, pernah dicintai seseorang seperti Sasuke.

"Dia yang bikin gue agak menjauh dari _game_,_ guys_. Gue masih kebayang-bayang sosok Sasuke. Kenangan dari dia bener-bener membekas dalam hati gue. Ngelamunin dia bisa bikin gue lupa segalanya. Makanya gue berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk ngelupain dia. Tapi gue salah, dia terlalu indah buat dilupain, _man_. Gue gak rela ngilangin bayangan wajah menyebalkannya itu." Gue ngekeh, di saat yang lain hening.

"Loe gak pernah cerita, Nar..."

"Kalian gak pernah nanya."

Gue ambil gitar, mulai mainin petikkan melodi yang pernah Sasuke bikin buat gue. Sasuke bilang lagu ini iseng dan asal dia buat. Tapi bagi gue, tangga nadanya tuh pas banget. Bener-bener nenangin, apalagi ini ciptaan Sasuke. Gue emang bilang gue rindu Sasuke. Apalagi suara berat bak kontruksi bangunannya yang walau pendek bisa bikin telinga sakit itu, _hehe..._ Tapi setiap gue mainin melodi atau lagu favorit-nya Sasuke, rasanya tuh...

Seolah-olah, Sasuke duduk di samping gue, terus masang senyum tipisnya yang langka itu. Ngelarutin semua jenis kerinduan gue sama dia.

"_That's all about my love, guys_. Dia orang yang bikin gue tahan mantengin Ms. word, padahal biasanya ogah. Dia orang yang bikin gue tahan gak nyentuh _game_ selama ini, padahal biasanya maniak banget. Dia orang yang bikin gue tahan dengan semua cobaan hidup gue. Dia...satu-satunya orang yang berhasil bikin gue kangen setengah mati. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, pacar gue, kenangan hidup gue. Dan _dia_, orang yang berhasil nyuri rasa sayang gue, sampai gue lupa caranya untuk _ngeceng_ cowok."

'Mungkin yang tepat itu _Mati satu layu semua_, kak Kurama...'batin gue ketawa.

Gue sadar satu hal, _sekali lagi_.

Gue emang udah terlalu sayang sama Sasuke untuk sekedar melupakannya. Kata maaf Sasuke di pesan terakhirnya, memang bukan sekedar 'maaf' karena bikin gue menunggu jalannya operasi dia. Tapi, karena gue harus lebih sabar lagi menunggu... Sebelum akhirnya takdir yang kembali mempertemukan kita...Seperti mimpi malam itu...

"_Hei, Naruto. Ayo buka mata loe!"_

"_S-sasuke?"_

"_Sssh! Jangan berisik! Loe gak mau suara toa loe ngebangunin semua orang, kan?"_

"_Baka-temeeee! Loe mau kemana, heh?! Tanggung jawab dulu! Mewek nih!"_

"_Heheh... Biarin kali... Biar keliatan imutnya!"_

"_Huh!"_

"_Gak perlu kangen sama gue, Nar. Yang perlu loe tau, I love my Allysum, sampai kapanpun."_

Apapun itu, yang jelas...tidur gue kali ini bener-bener nyaman. Dan sekarang banyak yang tahu, seberapa beruntungnya gue dipertemukan dengan Sasuke lewat _fanspage_ abal-abal yang gak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dunia nyata itu. Gak ada yang bisa nebak loe bakal nyangkut di mana dan sama siapa, _guys_! Dalam kasus gue, _fanspage _yang sering banget dipandang sebelah mata, adalah permulaan dari kenangan hidup gue.

Bahkan mungkin...sampah yang loe buang gitu aja bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Makanya... Jangan buang sampah sembarangan! ***plakk**

Gak nyambung ya? _Whatever_ lah! Cerita punya gue. Masalah buat loe?

Yang jelas, kesimpulan curhatan gue ini adalah...

Gue—Uzumaki Naruto—adalah orang yang keren, dengan kisah cinta yang luar biasa.

Mati satu tumbuh seribu? Gue gak butuh!

Buat gue...

Sasuke udah cukup.

Karena gue tahu...

_._

_._

_._

_Gue terlanjur mencintainya._

**OWARI**

**Penutupnya krenyes sekali, yak?**

**Well... Kalau pembuatan chapter pertama bikin mata Chic perih, maka chapter ini sukses bikin Chic dipelototin jajaran sensei karena kebanyakan ngelamun *abaikan**

**Tinggalkan Review, please ^_^**

**Sign Out,**

**Chic White (an ordinary creature with the mountain of awkward things)**


End file.
